As reflected in the patent literature, a great deal of effort has been expended towards discovering improvements in polymerization processes. As such, a variety of metallocene and other single site catalysts have been developed to produce olefin polymers. However, problems such as catalyst activity and control over polymer morphology exist with many of the commercially available catalysts.
Therefore, a need exists to develop catalyst systems that are capable of producing polyolefins having predetermined properties, preferably with higher catalyst activity than currently experienced.